


Let’s stay together

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Uses His Words, Finally, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pushed Stiles away, now's his chance to fix it.</p><p>.....</p><p>“I’m happy for them but also jealous, you know? Not everyone gets to have what they have.”</p><p>“Some people do and they stupidly let it go,” Derek blurts out, his palms sweating as Stiles freezes, he’s not looking at Derek but he’s listening, so Derek continues, it’s now or never. “Sometimes people have everything they want in front of them offering it to them but they think they don’t deserve it, that they’re too broken, not good enough, not kind enough and they push it away because they don’t want to taint what is being offered, only to realize later that they can’t live without, that they’re dying each day they aren’t near that person who offered their heart to them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s stay together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: prompt: Song: [Let’s stay together by Al Green](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COiIC3A0ROM)

_Derek hears Stiles long before he comes to stand next to him, he can hear the normally rapid heartbeat of the boy racing even more, nervousness mixing with his usual Stiles scent and the beers he’s had._

_“Hey, sourwolf,” Stiles greets, his wide smile not hiding his anxiety. “Got tired of the party?”_

_“You lot are louder and dumber when you drink, even my betas,” Derek answers honestly, the fact that they couldn’t actually get drunk didn’t stop his betas from acting like drunken idiots._

_“We’re just enjoying our last night of adolescence,” Stiles protests. “Tomorrow we’re all off into the big bad scary world.”_

_Derek gives him a side look. “You’ve dealt with werewolves, hunter, giant lizards-“_

_“Don’t forget the kelpie,” Stiles shudders the way he always does when he thinks about the water horse. “Put me off ponies for life.”_

_“And hundreds of other mystical creatures that seem to have decided Beacon Hills is their number one destination to wreak havoc, college can’t be that scary after all of that.”_

_“It’s different,” Stiles shrugs as he stands closer, his shoulder brushing Derek’s. “I have the pack here, I won’t there, I’ll be alone, I won’t have you.”_

_The last part is said so softly that if it wasn’t for Derek’s enhanced hearing he would have missed it. As is it’s almost drowned out by Stiles heartbeat and now his own beating heart._

_“I’m going to miss you too, Stiles,” Derek can’t help himself not when Stiles is looking so shy and unlike himself._

_He tells himself it’s nothing when his stomach clenches at the beaming smile Stiles gives him. What happens next Derek can stop it, he sees the move a mile away and he can step back end it before it even starts but he’s selfish, Derek knows this about himself. So when Stiles leans in to kiss him Derek allows it, he allows himself to get lost in Stiles soft lips, his unique taste, the soft sound he makes, Derek takes everything in, putting it way for later, for when he doesn’t have this._

_Pulling back Derek has a moment of hesitation, he wants to take and Stiles looks so willing, but he’s not that much of an asshole to wreck Stiles, which is what he would end up doing, he’s too damaged not to. So he forces the words forward, telling himself that eventually he won’t see the way Stiles face falls at his words._

_“Stiles, no.”_

_“Why?” Stiles questions sadly._

_“Just no.”_

…….

Six months pass before Stiles and Derek have a conversation, it’s via text. Stiles tells him he’s been offered a summer internship in New York and doesn’t know if he should take it.

The peace offering is clear.

Derek texts him back that he doesn’t know why he’s even asking Derek, it doesn’t matter to him.

It’s cruel even for him.

Stiles doesn’t answer back, he doesn’t come home for summer break.

……

Sophomore year starts for the pack, everyone but Scott is gone, he decided to go to community college in town and apprentice with Deaton.

Derek doesn’t talk to Stiles but he knows everything he’s doing. He knows the internship went great and they offered him a part time job in their California offices, near Berkeley. He knows the pack stops by to visit him or he’ll take long weekends to visit them. He knows Stiles is going through people like toilet paper, Erica’s words.

They echo in his mind along with her smug expression as she tells him that people in college are smarter than the idiots they all went to school with and that Stiles is _very_ popular. He wants to growl at her, to put her in her place, but at the same time he’s a little big proud of how loyal she is to Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t come home for summer break that year either, work and some new boyfriend, or maybe its plural, yeah, boyfriends and girlfriends. Derek spends the summer trying to figure out how much liquor it takes to get a werewolf drunk.

……

He doesn’t come home during junior year either, winter break he spends snowboarding with Jackson of all people in Colorado and the summer he travels around Europe with Lydia and Erica.

Derek sees all the pictures they take on Isaac’s facebook feed, there seems to be a lot of laughs, a lot of alcohol and a lot of skin as the three ravish Europe.

The rest of the pack gives him looks and he knows they blame him for their pack member being AWOL.

Isaac squeezes his shoulder as he leaves him alone with the computer, he studies every inch of Stiles’ face, memorizing everything that’s different.

He blames himself too, he was a coward.

…..

Near the end of senior year Scott proposes to Allison and Derek has never been so happy to attend a wedding.

Stiles is the best man, after almost four years Derek is finally going to see him. The pack gives him looks all morning on the big day, he knows they can hear his racing heart.

……

He only catches glimpses of Stiles all day, helping Scott who looks on the verge of hyperventilating. Hears bits and pieces as the Sheriff scolds his son, making Derek feel guiltier, Stiles avoiding him has meant him avoiding his father by extension. He watches as father and son hold on to each other in a tight hug and over the older man’s shoulder, his and Stiles eyes meet.

Suddenly Derek is the one that breathless.

…..

The wedding part comes to an end and the party starts, the first dance between the bride and the groom is called.

Derek rolls his eyes as the song starts playing.

“ _’Let’s stay together’_ , god, Scott can be so cheesy.”

Derek swallows his whiskey as he looks up.

Stiles sits down next to him. “I guess it’s appropriated for them in the end.”

Derek nods, looking back at Scott and Allison as the sway, smiling ridiculously happy smiles at each other. “They made it.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says wistfully. “They’re lucky; they got to have each other in the end.”

“Lucky,” Derek repeats as he looks at Stiles, his suits matches the rest of groomsmen’s and it fits well, over the last four years Stiles has filled out, grown into his limbs, his face has lost the baby fat. “You look good.”

Stiles nods, with a half smile. “I know.”

Derek pauses, not sure how to continue, not that it matters as Stiles looks back at the happy couple.

“I’m happy for them but also jealous, you know? Not everyone gets to have what they have.”

“Some people do and they stupidly let it go,” Derek blurts out, his palms sweating as Stiles freezes, he’s not looking at Derek but he’s listening, so Derek continues, it’s now or never. “Sometimes people have everything they want in front of them offering it to them but they think they don’t deserve it, that they’re too broken, not good enough, not kind enough and they push it away because they don’t want to taint what is being offered, only to realize later that they can’t live without, that they’re dying each day they aren’t near that person who offered their heart to them.”

Stiles swallows audibly as he turns to Derek, his eyes liquid amber. “That sounds like a serious fuck up, can it be fixed?”

“God, I hope so,” Derek breathes out.

“How?” Stiles demands but Derek can hear the crack in his voice.

“A dance.”

Stiles gives him a confused look. “A dance?”

Derek nods, leaning in a bit. “See if the idiot that let the love of his life go, asked him to dance and the love of his life was kind enough to say yes, than that idiot would take him into his arms and never let go, he’d spend the rest of his life making it up to him, making him understand that he means everything to the idiot.”

Derek knows that that his voice has taken a desperate edge and vaguely he remembers that there a other werewolves around who are no doubt listening in, but it doesn’t matter when Stiles’ eyes shine and he give Derek a wobbly smile.

“Idiot,” Stiles mutters and Derek has never been so happy to be insulted.

Derek stands up, extending his hand. “Stiles, would you like to dance?”

Stiles gives him an unsure look as he places his hand in Derek’s. “You won’t let go?”

“Never again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> get your [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) on


End file.
